


Threesome

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: Random stupid threesome crap.





	Threesome

Scout slumped onto the end of the bed in a huff. “It’s my fucking turn,” he said sullenly.

Spy ignored him. He was already pulling off his jacket and tie. Sniper was content to sit on the bed and watch, if only for a few moments - the Frenchman had a way of removing his clothes that could fascinate the casual observer.

“It ain’t your turn in the middle. Stop yer complainin’, you sound like an old woman,” the Australian said. He let out a breath as Spy slid his pants off, and licked his lips appreciatively.

“The bushman is correct. It is most certainly my turn. You had yours in the shed last week, or did you forget about that?” Spy said.

“That was during a battle and I barely had any fun!” Scout grumbled. “It was too fucking fast, it didn’t count.”

Sniper sniggered at him, then was quickly distracted again as Spy’s underwear hit the floor. In spite of Scout’s attitude, they were already hard and wanting. Spy pushed Sniper until his back was against the wall, and opened his pants with a delicate, teasing touch. “Well, it seems that Scout is not interested in playing tonight. But that will not stop us, non?’

Sniper wrapped his hands around Spy’s buttocks and pulled him into his lap. "Not bloody likely,” he growled, then looked over at Scout. “Get yer clothes off and get over here, ya idiot.”

Scout sneered, but he couldn’t deny the sight of Spy almost purring into Sniper’s neck was a massive turn on. He gave up. It was easier to strip and settle himself around Spy’s back than leave with a raging hard-on.

Sniper grabbed Scout’s knees and pulled him in close, sandwiching Spy between them. Scout buried his nose into Spy’s neck and breathed in the sweat and cologne. “Next time for me, okay?” he asked, almost plaintively.

Spy chuckled to himself, and ran his hands down Scout’s thighs. “I will make it up to you, lapin, I promise,” he said. “Now, I think I would like to take both of you at the same time, and I will give you a bottle of wine if you can make me scream.”

Sniper shared a rather evil look with Scout, and grabbed the lube from under the pillow.


End file.
